Looking At Me, Looking At You
by TeeFly
Summary: Logan/Wheeler oneshot...My first CI fanfiction...anyway...Logan/Wheeler dancing in a bar, very short, cuteness...


**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor will I ever own the characters mentioned below…happy now?

**A/N: **Okay so this is my first Criminal Intent story…it is just a short cute story about Logan and Wheeler, because I think they would have been cute together, though I hope to do some Goren and Eames ones later…anyway here goes, hope you enjoy!

**Looking at you, looking at me…**

Logan sat at his desk feeling exhausted, hell it had been a really long week, and it seemed like an even longer day. He and Wheeler had just gotten back from court where they had been for hours, waiting for the guy to get processed or booked or some meaningless crap like that just so they could bring him back here. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and closed his eyes rubbing his hand through his hair. He sat like that for a moment, until he heard a voice he instantly recognized as Wheelers.

"Logan, how about we get a drink today?" she questioned flashing him one of her beautiful smiles, that he could never have admitted melted his heart.

"Sure." was his simple response. But he knew that she knew what was behind his front. He knew she wouldn't take his silence as rejection. She understood him, and that made him happy and comfortable, she understood him, he understood her, well as much as any man can ever understand a woman that was.

"Coming?" she questioned jokingly and he realized that while he was lost in thought she had already put her coat on and was halfway across the precinct.

"Yeah." he responded jumping up and quickly putting his coat on. Minutes later the cold night air hit them as they wondered into the bar they always went to after work for a few beers. Wheeler was like one of the guys, or that was how he thought of her at first, but then, he wasn't sure something changed and he realized that she was definitely a woman, and a pretty damn attractive one at that.

"Logan, are you okay, you're acting kind of strange tonight." she said tapping him on the shoulder as they took a seat in their usual booth.

"I'm good. Just got a lot on my mind is all." he responded looking around and trying to keep his mind from wondering where as a partner he knew it shouldn't.

"Anything you want to talk about?" she probed.

"No, it's one of those things you have to work out on your own you know?" he stated trying his best to sound casual, but not really succeeding. She gave him an odd look and then smiled.

"Okay if you say so Mike." she finished a hint of amusement enhancing her already pretty face.

"What? Why are you laughing?" he questioned, looking around the room to see what the hell was so damn funny.

"Nothing, and I wasn't laughing, I was amused, excited, you know happy. Its one of the many emotions you should try, they are interesting." she smiled once again. And for once allowing herself, if only for a moment, to get caught up in his eyes.

"Okay whatever, why?" he asked seriously.

"Why what?" she stated confused.

"Why are you, excited, amused, or happy as you put it."

"They are playing one of my favorite songs, and you thought it was about you. Typical man." she said feigning anger.

"Sorry." he responded and then out of nowhere it came. "Do you want to dance?"

She was taken slightly off guard by his question, and even more so when he smiled and stuck his hand out for her to take, in that moment he was beautiful. And she was in a dream. He led her out to the dance floor, and took her small hand in his larger one as he placed a hand on her waist. It seemed so tiny to him. And as they swayed back and forth on the dance floor they both felt so happy and so content. And in the middle of the chorus he bent down and placed a small kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him and returned the kiss and then they resumed dancing as the song in the background played:

_Looking at me, _

_Looking at you_

_I could never explain_

_What you do to me_

_You make me so lost_

_That I cant see_

_Anyone but you_

_In a crowded room_

_And I wish that you could feel_

_How I feel for you_

_So when you're_

_Looking at me_

_Just know_

_I'm looking at you too_

_Well that is all folks, hope you enjoyed it, I haven't really watched the Logan/Wheeler episodes too much so I know I don't have their personalities just right but other than that I don't think it was terrible, by the way I don't know if those are the lyrics to any songs, I just wrote what came to my mind. Anyway please feel free to read and review!_


End file.
